


Sunny Mist

by catrose1872



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrose1872/pseuds/catrose1872
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if daemon had a sister? what if she was chosen to change the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****I don’t own reborn****  
Lorena was in her office doing paperwork. “Why! Why won’t the evil paperwork burn” she cries finally cracking. Within a flash she had a pack of matches. Putting the paperwork in one huge pile she set the pile on fire and started laughing manically. ”hahaha finally it burns, now I’ll rule the rest of my time”. While this was happening, in a whole other world the ghosts of the first gen. were deciding on what they should do.  
“Well we could take a person from another world and have her live with my descendant” primo said.  
“How’s one person gonna change the future” G commented  
“There is one person I know who has a chance of that happening” Daemon answered.  
“Who” the other guardians asked cautiously.  
“My awesome, angelic, slight pyromaniac, sister. Who is by chance in a different world” he replied.  
“Is she an herbivore?” Alaude asked emotionlessly.  
“No she is the strongest person in her world and she is the CEO. Of her own Corp.”  
“Then you have my vote” Alaude finally said.  
“Mine to” Primo, Asari, Lampo, knuckles and G agreed.  
“Then I’ll go pick her up” Daemon said fuzzing out and disappearing.  
“I hope we made the right choice” Primo muttered softly before he and the rest left to go back into the rings.

****In the other world****

Lorena was on an assassination mission. See what most people didn’t know is that she is a hit woman for the top mafia family.  
“That’s right, come a little closer” she whispered. Looking in her scope she locked on to her target’s head and pulled the trigger. The guy she was aiming at fell down in a slump.  
“Aww I can’t wait to go home and have a relaxing bath” the hit woman said walking home.  
Once she had arrived at her home. She immediately went to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. She then went to her bedroom to get her clothes. While walking back to the bathroom, she walked past her mirror. Having an urge she turned around to see herself in the mirror. What she saw was a red haired women with blue haunted eyes, wearing a tank top with leather jeans. That had a gun sheathed on it. Sighing in exhaustion she continued on her way to her bathroom.  
Finally in the bathtub she closed her eyes and relaxed. Her instincts went crazy. Eyes still closed her hand stealthy picked up a gun. In a blink of an eye she shot it.  
“You crazy bitch, it’s just me, you know your fucking brother” the guy angrily yelled.  
“You’re not a corporal being, so it didn’t hurt anything “Lorena replied smirking with her eyes still closed.  
“You’ve been chosen to go back home and help Vongola Decimo” Daemon said.  
“No thank you I won’t go”  
“Did I mention that your soul mate is in that world?” Daemon smiled slyly.  
“Fine I’ll go, but if you or anyone screw with me I get to shoot them” Lorena coldly said, Finally opening her eyes.  
“Okay” he said before going back into the Vongola ring.  
“Well that ruined my evening” she muttered dressing.  
“I know you hear me Daemon, you can drop me onto that world in the morning once I get my stuff packed and I had a shower”.  
“Okay” she heard faintly.  
She went to her bed and fell asleep.  
Once she was asleep the ghost of the 1st gen. came into her room.  
“We made the right choice after all” Primo smiled.  
“You’re right after all fruit bowl” Alaude said faintly smiling.  
“Don’t call me that” he whispered angrily.  
“Maa Maa calm down everyone” Asari cheerfully smiled.  
“Shut up” they both said  
“You finish” G asked.  
“Yeah” they both shouted quietly.  
“Then let’s go” Primo said. With that he went back into the ring. The guardians smiled at her one last time before leaving. Except one. Alaude. He went to Lorena and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After that he left. Lorena opened her eyes and smiled. Before going back to sleep for real.

 

****In the morning at 8:00 a.m.****

This morning was hell for Lorena. She had to get her stuff ready and wake up, she had to turn over the company to her most trusted friend and collect and pack away all her weapons.  
“Are you finally ready for the drop off?” Daemon asked.  
“Yes, big brother” Lorena said smirking at him.  
“What did you do?” he asked seeing her mischievous face.  
“Nothing just left a little gift to my boss” she grinned angelically.  
With this last comment Daemon just smirked and dropped them off into Decimo’s house.

****At the mafia boss office**** 

“My favorite Hit woman gone!” he moaned in disbelief from his chair.  
He turned and looked at the package found on his desk. It was from his hit woman. Sighing he opened it. All of a sudden, a jack-in-the-box popped out. While also shooting out blood. He looked deeper and there it was a severed head!. It took a moment for him to identify who it was. It was his spy that was sent to spy on his favorite hit woman. Along with a note.  
It said…

Dear boss,

You’re a dumbass if you think I didn’t know about him. I’ll let you know one thing don’t do this again because I told one of my associates to look in on you from time to time. Have fun with what I also left in your alcohol.  
Love, Lorena


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own reborn  
First off I want to thank everyone who favorited my story  
Second please review  
Third sorry about the long wait my computer completely screwed up

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************   
Tsuna and his guardians were in his house for a meeting called by the 1st gen.   
“Now that everyone is here, Daemon, thanks for popping in “primo began. “The reason why I’ve called all of you. Is because in a couple of minutes Daemon will go to a different world and pick someone to change the future”  
“What” was what the 10th generation shouted.  
“Isn’t that a bad idea primo?” Reborn commented.  
“Well yeah especially with who we’re bringing” Alaude murmured.  
“Who is it?” Tsuna asked curiously.  
“Let’s just say that she is Reborn’s counterpart in her world”Asari replied nervously.  
“Are we sure we want to do this?” Tsuna said horrified.  
“This is the only way” Daemon grinned humorously.  
“Okay, Daemon time to bring her here! “Primo ordered.  
Daemon only grinned and fuzzed out. After an hour of waiting Hayato cracked.  
“Where the hell is he?”  
“Right here” he said in a singsong voice. All the guardians and bosses looked at who he brought with him. The person in question was a woman. She had red hair, haunted blue eyes, and was 5”9. Reborn who was interested in his counterpart saw that she had two guns, ten throwing knives, and an animal on her head.  
“So are these the kiddies and mafia I have to help big brother” Lorena asked her brother.  
“Wait your Daemon’s sister” Murkuro said horrified.  
“Yeah, so what, do you want a bullet through your head?”   
Murkuro shook his head fast.   
“Then don’t comment on it,” She threatened waving her gun.   
Lorena decided to introduce herself.  
“Chaos My name is Lorena Spade”  
“Chaos My name is Reborn and this is the Vongola family” reborn answered.  
“This is Tsuna 10th boss” Brown haired petite guy  
“Hayato gokudorea right hand man and storm guardian” silver haired guy  
“Takeshi Yamamato left hand man and rain guardian” black haired guy

“Kyoya Hibari cloud guardian” Emotionless guy

“Lambo bovino lightning guardian” Cow kid

“Ryohei Sawasaga Sun guardian” white haired guy

“Murkuro Dokuruo half of mist guardian” Pine apple head

“Chrome Dokuruo other half of mist” Girl pineapple head

“Nice to meet ya, I already know the rest”, she said gesturing to the 1st gen.  
Everything went quiet for a minute or two before everyone started shouting out questions.

“One at a time, geez not like I have a lot of time with you kiddos”Lorena gleefully whispered. Lambo who heard her started crying.

“What’s wrong Lambo?” Tsuna asked.

“Its Lore-nee she said that she’ll not stay with us long”

“Of course I can’t I’m a hit woman not a babysitter. I need to go on missions. I’ve already had Daemon set it up with nono before I got here” Lorena explained. “Besides what’s with the big sister stuff?”

“But Lore-nee/Lorena how are you going to change our future if you’re gone all the time?” Lambo and Tsuna questioned.

“Easy, when you’re really in need just call me. Besides the only reason I’m here is because my soul mate is here” She smirked.

“Just like reborn” Tsuna thought.

“So we’re a lot alike according to Tsuna” Reborn and Lorena told each other in unison. Tsuna froze in fear and said “Hie! There are two mind reading people now!”

“Well what do you know the chaos duo is finally meeting” they heard the evil voice surrounding the room. With all the mafia looking around they didn’t notice the owner of the voice sneaking up behind Tsuna.   
“Here I was hoping this wouldn’t happen. Apart Reborn and Lorena are strong, but together it’s like facing a titan.” It said while dodging bullets from the two.

“We thank you for the compliments, but I’m afraid we don’t know your name.” Lorena stated emotionlessly.

“Oh how rude of me, my name is Akito” he replies stepping out of the shadows.  
The man in question had pink hair and stood at the height of 6”1. He had no weapons visible.  
“I came just to give you a warning. Don’t you expect for one of you to live. All of you shall die once I’m done with you.” Akito warned before disappearing into the shadows.

“Well he has a big ego” Lorena commented, breaking the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Don’t own reborn

Everyone just looked at her in silence. Lorena stared back. This continued for a few moments before the 1st gen. interrupted.

“Anyway now that you’ve met we’ll just go” Primo stated going back to the ring. All the other guardians did the same accept Alaude and daemon. 

“Bye lil sis catcha next time” Daemon said smiling before he too joined the others.

“Alaude wh-“Lorena started

“I’ve decided I can’t leave you alone with all these boys so I’ve decided to stay by your side” he commented.

“But how are you going to do that?” she questioned curiously.

“Bye doing this” At this point he started glowing purple. Slowly the purple faded away and in his place was a purple and black fox.

“What do you think?” Alaude’s voice asked coming from the fox.

“I think it is fucking awesome can you teach me that!” Lorena squealed.

“I can do better, I can teach you to use your flames to make animal companions” he replied. While they were engrossed in their conversation the others were having a conference. 

“Well what do you think of her?” Tsuna asked.

“I think she is dangerous and shouldn’t go near juudaime” Gokudorea whispered.

“She is going to be fun to fight” Hibari said joyfully.

“I think lore-nee is going to be my minion” Lambo shouted in glee.

“I think she’s dangerous and leave it at that. Besides she is my counterpart so that means she’s like me in some ways” Reborn commented. After that was said and done he turned around and right there behind him was Lorena. 

“Finish the gossip chat” she smirked.

“Yeah finished your girly conversation” he countered. Lorena glared at reborn and vice versa.

“Hehehe, do you love tortu-er- training your pupils like me” she giggled.

“Heh yeah it’s hilarious” he chuckled agreeing. Tsuna once he heard that sweat dropped.

 

“So what are we supposed to do now, shoot someone or train for upcoming battle?” Tsuna asked. Once he said that everyone looked in shocked. Well except Reborn he just looked proud. Lorena could just hear him think he becomes more like me every day.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I do know I’m going to kill someone” she calmly commented before disappearing. Once she left Akito came back. 

Quiet as a mouse he tried to sneak up behind Reborn. Surprisingly succeeding because he was distracted. Reborn grunted in pain. He looked down to see the damage dealt and saw it didn’t hit any important organs.  
“That’ll slow down your plans” he chuckled before disappearing into the shadows.

“Reborn” Tsuna shouted. As quick as a rabbit he came to his teacher’s side. He put pressure on it to slow the bleeding. “Ryohei come over here and heal him,” He ordered loudly. Ryohei came to his side and tried to heal him. 

“It’s not working” he replied.

“Well then let me try” They heard behind them. As one they turned in fighting positions.

“How” Hayato asked.

“What you think idiota,” Lorena answered. Walking briskly to Reborn’s side she started glowing yellow. Instantly the wounds started closing slowly, but surely. Once done they all had one question.

“How do you know to arrive?”

“Honestly I don’t have a clue I just felt a pull telling me to come,” She stated coldly.

“Let’s all get some sleep because once you wake up I’m going to train you, till you drop dead,” she continued. She disappeared for the last time. Most felt a cold chill run up their spine but did as told and went back to their houses. 

“This is going to be hell isn’t it,” he muttered before going to sleep.

The next morning was greeted by an unexpected surprise. Lorena had snuck in with her animal. With a silent wink the animal changed in to a ten ton hammer. Laughing manically in her head she took aim and slammed it on Tsuna’s head.

“HIEE! What was that for Reborn?”

“Wrong hit man now get dress, eat breakfast fast, you’ve got a big experience in store for you and your famigila.” She said shuffling out of the room. Tsuna groaned in agony. He felt like death has just warmed over. Her last words shuffled around in his head “you’ve got a big lesson in store for you”. Nooo! I can just tell that she’ll be worse than Reborn. Tsuna dressed and went downstairs. All spread out were his guardians groaning. Reborn was on the couch smirking amused. 

“Dame-Tsuna ready for the fun?” Tsuna in reply gave him the finger.

“Your 100 yrs. too young to be doing that to me”

“Boy you better put that finger down before I come over there.” He heard from across the room. Lorena had caught the gesture while healing up Gokudera and Yamamoto. Alaude was sitting by her. He too saw it and in a growling voice he said 

“I’ll cuff you to death”. With a pounce he flew straight at him. Claws were unsheathed and newly sharpened. All Tsuna could think was that this was going to hurt. His paws were like a blur scratching him everywhere, not a single square inch had been left unscathed. By the time Alaude was done, Tsuna was on the ground in pain.

“Tsk looks like someone’s gonna need more training” Lorena sing-songed tauntly. “This fun little get together will involve both mine and Reborn’s ideas so he doesn’t feel left out. You and your guardians are going to meet up at the Sakura trees where your next clue will be. Get on with it. Loser gets bitten to death by both Alaude and Hibari.” Those magic words were said and with dust on their heels everyone left. All that was left was Reborn and Lorena.

“When are you going to tell them that it’s not the real fun?”

“After they complete it. I hope they can read correctly because the notes are in English.” Lorena and Reborn laughed sadistically finding joy in their misery. 

“We also get free entertainment”

****With the Decimo and Guardians***

Man they are the devil’s reincarnation, why oh why can’t I have two regular non-sadistic tutors, Was the thought going through his head. Hibari was smirking in happiness while the others were either groaning in dread or pissed off. It took them about thirty minutes to get to the Sakura trees. There in plain site was a green note stapled onto the tree. Tsuna and his group gathered together to read. Everyone but Hibari and Gokudera couldn’t read it. Hibari and Gokudera saw…  
Dear beloved torture students,  
The game you are playing involves you reading these notes, and following them like a scavenger hunt. But at every turn something will happen. The obstacles ahead involve each of you guardians to use your specialty to pass. The hints to the next note are poems.  
The note you’re searching for   
Is on the floor in front of the place   
That sells the case.  
Get running everyone.

“HIE! What does it say?” Tsuna squealed.

“It says that the next note we’re searching for is on the floor of the place that sells the case. It also says unexpected things will happen, be prepared, use your instincts.” Gokudera informed.

“Okay where do we know a place that sells a case?” He asked.

“Kufufufu It could be a suit case or it could be a place that sells cases of bullets” Mukuro offered. Tsuna thought about it for a moment.

“That sounds like something Reborn would do, we’ll check there”. Tsuna and the rest of the guardians continued on trying to find the next clue. But while they were doing this Lorena and Reborn was watching them.

“Did you see them, they all got it wrong. I thought it was obvious, but I guess they are dumb.” Lorena cackled.

“Where is it?” Reborn asked.

“It’s in the lawyer’s office. Since I knew they would try to think like me. Which they can’t” Lorena said arrogantly. 

“Lorena you’re worse than me. How in god’s good name are you that melon’s sister?” Alaude asked.

“Easy my dad didn’t pull out.” Here Reborn laughed loudly while Alaude looked disgusted.

“That was gross.”

“Hey Lorena want to go see if Dame-Tsuna and the others run into my little surprise” Reborn questioned.

“Sure” They both ran off. Alaude was confused. 

“I think they forgot me” he muttered.

****With Vongola Family****

The Tenth generation of Vongola were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They were proven wrong. When all of a sudden Gokudera disappeared in a flash of smoke. Little did they know that it was an illusion casted by Lorena making them see smoke.

“Hieee! What are we going to do? Our best long distance fighter disappeared.” Hibari was smirking, he knew what had happened and wanted them to lose. So he suggested that they continue trying to find the note. Tsuna, the poor innocent fool believed Hibari only wanted to help them agreed. They continued till Lambo casually mentioned how they could use a Lawyer. Suddenly Yamamato had an idea.

“Maybe it is in the lawyer’s office?”

“To the lawyer’s office we go to the EXTREME!” Ryohei yelled. They ran off. With Reborn and Lorena was Gokudera tied up and gagged.  
“Now we need your help with messing with the group. If you protest just think of messing with Yamamoto. I mean he is trying to take the right hand man from you” Lorena informed. Gokudera face turned bright red. He nodded to show he would help. She ungagged him and he asked what he needed to do.  
“I need you just throw dynamite and plant traps in front of them, while kidnapping them one at a time. Starting with the oldest then go kidnap the youngest.” Gokudera nodded and ran off to start. Reborn who was quiet turned and gave Lorena a hug. Now you can imagine how startled she was.

“Thank you, you just gave me the greatest present ever”

“You’re welcome” she replied tentatively. He let go and watched on. In Lorena’s mind she was thinking man this guy isn’t that bad plus he’s kind of cute. Lorena was flustered at the thought of Reborn. 

Gokudera kept throwing dynamite at the tenth gen. Finally through great trial they came upon the office. There on the floor was a note that read…  
Hey lets switch it up a bit. Instead of poems just look under you.  
Wham! Tsuna and all the other guys went down like a bag of potatoes. A note fluttered down delicately on Tsuna. Which read…  
You fail and this was one massive prank. The real lesson will becoming unexpectedly. Thanks for playing.  
Tsuna collapsed and yelled angrily “LORENAAAAA!” In the distant Lorena and Reborn laughed.

****With the 1st gen.****

 

“That’s right you rock little sis” Daemon shouted happily.

“My poor tuna fish” Primo whimpered.

“Man up” G scolded.

“Extreme joke!”

“Ore-sama dislike the children”

“Haha what a nice prank. At least no one got hurt” Asari pointed out.

“Depends on your version of hurt” G retorted.


End file.
